Tallard Graham/Relationship
Asvarre Royal Family Germaine One of Asvarre Royal Family member, Germaine was Tallard's former lord whom he serviced. Because Tallard's strategies were proven to be effective in the previous battle, Germaine considered him as a champion. Unfortunately, Germaine's tyranny went rampant which began to earn Tallard's "disgust". Driven by his ambitions to be Asvarre King while believed Germaine's tyranny would never win against his brother, Tallard staged a coup against Germaine and assassinated the former prince in the progress. Eliot Another Asvarre Royal Family member and Germaine's both younger brother and rival who survived his brother's execution. Even before the Civil War, Eliot despised Tallard due to his humble upbringing but constantly outwitted and outmaneuvered by the Asvarre tactician, making the prince as Tallard's prominent enemy. Their rivalry eventually broke to the breaking point when Eliot became Tallard's last opposition after his successful coup in killing Germaine at Valverde. It would required Tigre and his company's assistance for Tallard to defeat Eliot and his Pirate Army. Guinevere Another Asvarre's Royal Family member who also survived Germaine's execution but declared her neutrality during the Civil War. In the peak of the final feud between Eliot and himself, Tallard came to Guinevere and persuaded her to join his cause in defeating Eliot, which he succeeded when Guinevere complied to Tallard's request. Friends and Allies Kressdill Valid Ludra Brune Tigrevurmud Vorn Zhcted's secret envoy under Viktor's orders and Brune Hero who quelled Brune's civil war. Like Tallard, Tigre is proficient in archery and an excellent tactician in warfare but lacks of ambitions and loathes in sacrificing innocent people for victory. In their first meeting, Tallard was initially distrusted by Tigre due to an incident involved Germaine solders, which he deemed it as a result from rouge rebels. Tallard's successful coup in killing Germaine steepen Tigre's distrust further but eventually involved in Tallard's campaign in order to save Soft from Eliot and the pirates. From retaking Fort Lux to a final showdown in Salentes Plains, with the help from Tigre and his company, Tallard was able to quell his last opposition and enthroned Guinevere as a new Queen without a King. Tigre's performance in the battle eventually prompted Tallard's to select him as one of his retainers despite met Ludra's and Kressdill's protests, only to be upset when he learned Tigre's departure for Zhcted. Still, rumors about a strange phenomenal regarding Tigre's Black Bow didn't ceased him to see Tigre as an interesting person. During Sachstein's Invasion towards Brune, Tallard met Tigre again in a secret meeting during Battle of Prowirl and he originally used Moonlight Knights as a bargain and threaten to crush it if his condition did not met. However, the latter changed his mind when hear Tigre threats that he would not hesitate to fight aback. Knowing defeating Tigre will give him trouble especially he allying himself with Zhcted and its Vanadises, which will trigger a war between Zhcted-Brune Coalition and Asvarre should he defeated Tigre which makes Asvarre at disadvantages over three side that wage war against Asvarre (Sachstein, Brune and Zhcted), he decide to change the bargain and conditions which benefits him and Tigre. To date, Tallard wishes not to making Tigre to become his opponent.due to reputation and strong allies that are willing to follow Tigre, further also avoiding the fight which he didn't want to. Tallard's view to Tigre makes him as a second most formidable rival after Kureys Shahim Balamir that also view Tigre as a formidable rival if Tallard become Tigre's opponent. Zhcted Matvey ---TBA--- Olga Tamm Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and one of Zhcted's important minister and ambassador. Limalisha One of Zhcted's general who served under Leitmeritz Vanadis Elen and also Tigre's ally. Through Lim's accord, Tallard learned more about Tigre and even used it to threaten Tigre however Tigre later foiled it by using himself as a threat to Tallard that he will fight him even Moonlight Knights will be defeated if that happens. Rival and Enemies Lester A General on Asvarre who served Eliot during Asvarre Civil War. Much like Eliot, Lester belittled Tallard for his ordinary upbringing. According to Tallard himself, he knew Lester's notorious reputation for his insatiable lust for girls, especially the younger ones. Little did Tallard realized however that Lester's true identity as the demon named Torbalan. Category:Relationships